


Dead Weather

by Nevcolleil



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart wants to hurt Barry <i>to hurt Barry</i>, and that is a terrifying concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Weather

The blast hits him from the right, instantly seizing every muscle and tendon from shoulder to hip. At the speed Barry was moving, it's like hitting a wall - an icy, unforgiving wall - and Barry isn't really sure why he doesn't shatter against it. The cold _burns_. Barry screams and screams, tumbling end over helpless, cold-deadened end, in too much pain even to try and alter the violent trajectory of his tumble.

He ends up draped over something hard and angular - a bench, he realizes, when he can recover himself enough to look, to think. He's sitting in Central City park - lying, really, across one end of the bench - in an almost upright position, like a limp doll some careless child has abandoned or tossed away.

Barry looks back, over his frost-charred shoulder, to see the wreckage his body has left in its wake - a broken fence, a few cracked tree limbs. The ground is scarred; big gauges disturb the otherwise pristine green of the park's meticulously-kept hills. Barry's not looking to inspect the damage, however. He's waiting. Watching for the man who did this to him. He tries to pull himself up, off the bench, but collapses with a shriek when the slightest movement proves too painful to manage. Barry nearly passes out from the agony. He hears a screech of tires and knows he won't be fast enough, this time, to escape.

Eventually, Leonard Snart appears over the hill, walking cheerfully around the ruins of an old tree without a second glance, as if it had always been there. He grins at Barry with a wide, almost unhinged grin, his cold gun hanging casually from his shoulder.

Barry watches him approach with horror and dread, sure he's projecting every ounce of fear he feels.

"Well, well, well... Look what the cold blew in," Snart practically sings as he approaches the bench, his usual monotone replaced by a voice of pure satisfaction.

Barry wants to throw up, but he can't be sure whether that's from the pain or the thought that he's given Snart this pleasure.

Captain Cold nearly skips when he makes it to Barry's side, playfully sliding into the bench and up to Barry. From a distance, if not for Barry's mask, Snart's gun, and the scream Barry unleashes when Snart tugs his body closer, it would look like they were a couple, cuddling here in the dark in front of the lake.

"Hey, baby," Snart mocks, in a perversion of the type of greeting lovers exchange in this spot every day. He even goes so far as to press a split-second kiss on the corner of Barry's bloodied lips. "Thanks for meeting me here."

It's the worst nightmare Barry would have had if he'd ever imagined something this horrifying. He's fought bad guys - so many bad guys. Guys so big or so strong or so unnatural that they could crush Snart with one hand, fry him with a glance. But Barry's never fought someone as dangerous as Snart - because Snart is the cruellest, the _coldest_ , man Barry has ever met.

He doesn't want to hurt Barry because he just likes hurting people - or because Barry is in his way. He sought Barry out this time - has always sought Barry after that first time. He wants to hurt Barry _to hurt Barry_ , and that is a terrifying concept.

And Barry is completely at his mercy. Barry doesn't know how Snart jammed the mic in his mask, but it went out the second before Snart hit him with the cold gun. Nobody knows what's happened to Barry, and he has no way to tell them.

Whatever Snart plans to do to him - and the sick glee in Snart's dark eyes as he curiously inspects Barry's frostbitten right side says there is no limit to what he might plan to do to Barry - what can Barry do about it?

Barry grits his teeth against his panic, and forces his voice not to quiver as he says, "Congratulations, Snart. You got me. Real fucking accomplishment, using a weapon you didn't even create."

Snart's smile doesn't dim.

And Barry isn't sure what he's more afraid of - that Snart will listen to him... or that he won't, as Barry says, "Just kill me already so you can go back and brag to all your scumbag friends."

"Oh, Flash..." Snart tsks, in the perfect imitation of a sympathetic voice. "Why would I want to kill you, now that I've caught you?" He doesn't reach to take off Barry's mask; he doesn't ask who's under it. He doesn't even _care_. "You have an uncanny way of not dying when I hurt you."

Snart's eyes flash and his lips curl. "We're going to explore that."

Then Snart throws one arm over Barry's shoulders and settles Barry more fully against his side. He turns his eyes to the lake and the skyline beyond, completely ignoring the way Barry screams again, then whimpers, as he's moved.

"But first, how about you and I watch the sun rise, hmm? We've got a long day ahead of us... and it's a beautiful night."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at comment_fic on Livejournal.


End file.
